School President, The Maid
by avengersmaniac15
Summary: Natasha Roomanoff is the student council president, but she is also a maid who works part time at a cafe. When her secret is discovered, her life takes a turn. But is it for better or worse, it is to be seen.
1. Character Bios

**A new Avengers story based on the Japanese manga I have been reading called Maid-Sama.**

 **CHARACTERS IN THE STORY**

 **Natasha Romanoff-** The first female president of SHIELD High's student council. SHIELD used to be an all male school before it turned co-ed a few years before. Natasha dislikes males in general due to her father abandoning her mother, sister and her after amassing a huge debt. She secretly works at a cosplay Maid Cafe owned by Melinda May. She is good at martial arts and is a model student. She is called the Black Widow or Demon President by the school's male population. She slowly falls for Clint Barton.

 **Clint Barton-** The most popular boy at SHIELD high, girls fall for him due to his good looks and charisma. His academic prowess along with physical fitness rival Natasha' discovers Natasha's secret but keeps it to himself. He eventually falls for her. He makes frequent passes at Natasha but always helps her when she needs it. Clint's past is very mysterious which is revealed as the story progresses.

 **Pepper Potts-** Natasha's close friend who knows her secret. She acts as Nat's support system. Eventually falls for Tony Stark, school's biggest playboy.

 **Wanda Maximoff-** Another close friend of Natasha. She is in a relationship with Vision, who runs the school newspaper.

 **Darcy Lewis-** She is Nat's younger sister who also supports her sister. She is in middle school. She is in love with James Barnes, who is Nat's childhood friend.

 **James 'Bucky' Barnes-** Nat's childhood friend who moves to New York to search for his first love, Natasha. However he eventually develops feelings for Darcy after realizing how much Nat loves Clint.

 **Tony Stark-** SHIELD High's playboy and one of Clint's friends. Tony knows a little about Clint's past. He also regularly tries to play matchmaker between Clint and Nat. He falls for Pepper Potts.

 **Vision Jarvis-** Tony's cousin, who runs the school newspaper. He is in a relationship with Wanda.

 **Maria Hill-** Natasha and Darcy's mother.

 **Phil Coulson-** Natasha and Darcy's father. He shows up later in the story.

 **Melinda May-** Nat's boss at the Maid Land Cafe.

 **Bobbi Morse-** One of Nat's co-workers at the cafe.

 **Jessica Jones-** Another of Nat's co-worker.

 **Daisy Johnson** \- Melinda's niece who is 6 years old. She is quite mischievous and Nat's fond of her. She thinks Clint and Nat make a cute couple.

 **The first chapter will be posted in April.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry about the late update. Had gone on a trip. I am thinking about writing another Clintasha au. Maybe in the Harry Potter verse. Thanks to all those who favourited, followed and reviewed.**

 **NATASHA**

Natasha Romanoff was walking through the hallways of SHIELD high. She had a cold and stern expression on her face.

Around her, boys backed away seeing her face. She had a gorgeous face and body but none of them wanted to face the wrath of the Black Widow, who could hand any man his ass if she wanted.

Natasha felt a sadistic pleasure seeing boys be afraid of her. She detested men. She wasn't always like this, but her father's abandonment of her family caused a drastic change in her. She had since vowed and learnt to never rely on men again. So to support her mother who already works two jobs, she works in a cosplay cafe called Maid Latte. Of course, no one at school knows this. If they did, no one would take her seriously. Also she has to keep up an image to scare the boys in school.

Natasha was the first female student council president of SHIELD high. This used to be an all boys school before 10 years ago it became a co-ed school. However, the female population of the school is still far less than the male population. Natasha planned to change that, no that she had the power to do so by changing and bettering the image of the school.

However to do that, she had to keep the boys of the school in line. The constant harassing of girls is why the female population is low. Natasha had no problem kicking the boys asses to keep them in line.

Suddenly, she heard sniffling, and suddenly a girl came running. The girl was crying. Quickly she rounded the corner and what she saw made her blood boil.

There standing in front of her was Clint Barton. Judging by the crying, he had just rejected the girl's confession.

Clint Barton was the most popular boy in school. His good looks and academic prowess had made him the most desired boy in school. He always had a perpetual bored expression on his face, like nothing interested him.

Natasha didn't like Clint very much as he broke hearts left and right. He was the reason why half of the girls were heartbroken.

Hearing her footsteps, Clint looked up with his poker face but his eyes glinted with amusement seeing Natasha. Natasha just glared at him.

"Hey, Prez" said Clint, in a lazy drawl with a smirk.

"Hey, you, I told you to be gentle with the rejections, but you don't seem to understand. This is your last warning." barked Natasha.

Clint just nodded and yawned. He then smirked at her, turned and walked away.

Natasha could feel steam coming out of her ears. This was the only boy not afraid of her. She stood there fuming, until she remembered that she has a student council meeting.

'I will deal with him later' she thought and walked towards the council room slowly.


End file.
